1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved computer system and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for running an application. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for running an application without communication with a server data processing system that normally provides responses to the application to operate.
2. Background
Many organizations develop software. Some organizations are solely in the business of developing and selling software. Other organizations provide services in addition to developing software. For example, an organization may provide payroll and human resource services to clients. The organization may also offer clients software in the form of applications for use with the services. These applications may be, for example, web applications that are in a web page running on a browser.
In developing applications, sales people in the organization market the application to current clients, potential clients, or a combination thereof. For example, a sales person may demonstrate the operation of an application to a client. The sales person may desire to demonstrate selected features in the application that may be of interest to the client.
The demonstration of the application may take place in different locations. For example, the sales person may meet the client at the client's business. In another example, the sales person may meet the client at a coffee shop, a restaurant, a convention center, or some other location.
Depending on the location, demonstrating features of the application may be more difficult than desired. The application uses an internet connection to access a web server in performing functions.
In some locations, an internet connection may be unavailable. An internet connection may be present but may be slower than desired for demonstrating the application. These conditions make demonstrating features in the application more difficult than desired. For example, if the connection is unavailable, the different features of the application may not operate. Also, if the connection is slower than desired, then the client may not view the operation of the application in optimal conditions. For example, long delays in displaying information during other operations may occur.
Further, even when an internet connection is present, the sales person often desires to have a predictable experience for the client when demonstrating features of the application. For example, the demonstration may involve the application retrieving records from a web server. If the data in the records is changed or the records are removed, then the results displayed in the demonstration may not be the ones desired for presentation to a particular client.
For example, if the client is in the healthcare industry, the sales person may desire to demonstrate the application using data about the healthcare industry. If the data on the web server is changed to data about automotive manufacturing prior to the demonstration, then the demonstration of the application using the data may not provide the desired experience for the presentation to the client.
As a result, the demonstration of the application may be unpredictable. The speed or smoothness in operation of the application may not be predictable because the quality of the internet connection may be unknown for the demonstration. In another example, the data displayed by the application may not be predictable.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues. For example, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that overcome a technical problem with demonstrating an application that provides a predictable experience to the client.